


Addiction To The Sweetness That Is You

by Hobini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Only a little sekai, for the plot, insecure chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobini/pseuds/Hobini
Summary: In which Byun Baekhyun, the school's hottest guy, is supposed to make the school's biggest nerd, Park Chanyeol, fall for him.





	Addiction To The Sweetness That Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.

The cafeteria is abruptly filled with roaring laughter, the sudden outburst catching mostly every students attention. Baekhyun ignores the curious stares of the other's, merely pouting and waiting for his friend's laughter to die down. When said friend still didn't calm down after approxi two minutes he snaps, throwing the peel of a half-eaten banana directly at his friend's face. Jongin abruptly stops, wrinkling his nose and pulling the peel off his face. But once his gaze is cast on the blond guy sitting in front of him, he starts chuckling again.

"Oh please, would you cut it? It's not even _that_  funny!", Baekhyun snarls at the younger, crossing his arms over his chest, the pout still on his face. "And I look pretty good with blond hair, excuse you."

The laughter quiets down, but a few small chuckles still seep through. "I'm not laughing because of your hair. I'm laughing because you actually really tried to win that bet."

The blond scoffs, getting irritated by all the curious stares on him. "You know my maxime; you never know unless you try. I tried and I lost, I acknowledge my failure and I went through with the punishment. So stop making fun of me."

"Sorry, sorry." Jongin chuckles a few times more, before finally getting mockingly serious. "So what is my next challange?"

Baekhyun's pout instantly turns into a sly smirk. "Go and kiss the next person to enter through that door without saying anything or explaining yourself." He points to the cafeteria entrance, enjoying the irrediculous look his best friend is giving him. Even if Jongin likes to make bets like they have been for the past two years and would willingly even give some random guy a lap dance (if enough money is involved that is) he's way too much of a hopeless case when it comes to precisely three things in this world; kissing, dating, and his crush on Oh Sehun, the guy sitting in front of him in science.

"What if I don't do it?", the younger asks in a small voice. The image alone is enough for him to blush madly.

"Hm...", the blond taps his chin, as if thinking about it, even though he already knew the answer. The sparkle in the older's eyes doesn't appeal to Jongin. "How about; go and ask Sehun out on a date."

His best friend audibly chokes on air and wave his arms about, trying to reason with the blond in front of him. Baekhyun doesn't understand even a bit of the uncomprehendible words the younger is throwing in his face. The attention of the other's in the room is back on them.

Annoyed by his friends antics, but still a bit amused nonetheless, Baekhyun raises a hand to finally shut Jongin up. "Please, you have to somehow make yourself stand out. At the rate you're going Sehun won't even know that you exist, until some miracle happens."

At the name of his crush and the image of having to ask him out, Jongin's heart felt like it would spring out any moment. "B-but!"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, "You just have to give the next person coming through that door a damn kiss. I only said that you have to ask him out if you _fail_ to do so."

Jongin audibly gulps, not liking the idea of kissing someone just like that. But the thought of having to ask his long time crush out is even scarier. So he silently stands up, making his way to the double door, stops a few meters in front of it and waits there for the poor fated someone to walk in.

And when it did open, Jongin is excessively sure his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. He felt like his world was slowly crumbling down before his very eyes. He unconsciously could hear Baekhyun laughing out loud and cackling like a chicken, but didn't pay too much attention to that. He would kill him later either way. There, standing in the opened door threshold, and chuckling at something a guy said (Jongin knew that was his best friend) stood the almighty Oh Sehun. Jongin needs a moment to fully understand what this means. And immediately goes red. He has to kiss _Oh Sehun_ , his crush who probably doesn't even know he exists. Oh, how Jongin hated fate right now.

When the younger black haired guy was just a few meters away, Jongin finally snapped out of it, throwing pleading looks at Baekhyun, silently begging him to let him take the next one who comes through the door. But the other just shakes his head, urging him to go on and take action.

Jongin mentally throws curse after curse at his best friend, asking himself why the heck they were friends to begin with and takes every step ever so slowly. Jongin prays that he won't pass out any second.

When he finally comes to a halt in front of the most beautiful person on this planet (in Jongin's opinion) his breath gets stuck in his throat as the (slightly) taller's black orbs meet his. His eyes, his nose and basically everything about him was pure perfection. And that realisation didn't do Jongin any good.

Trying to muster every little bit of confidence that got buried deep inside him when he saw his crush walk in, Jongin tried taking deep breath's, before he stood just inches away from the other.

Sehun stares dumbly at the guy, who seems familiar but he really can't place a finger on who it could be. He hears the unknown guy whisper something that sounds like something between an apology and a whine, before he suddenly leans in. And then, their lips met. It was sudden and confusing, and as fast as it happened, as fast was it over. Sehun still didn't understand what the hell was going on when the other pulled away and hurriedly ran out of the cafeteria. Sehun stood there, frozen to the spot as his best friend waves a hand in front of his face. Did he just seriously get kissed? By some random guy he didn't know? _What the fuck?!_

Sehun came back to reality, only for his face to take on a way darker expression than the one he had when he walked in (because of embarrasment _and_ anger). He looks at the giant next to him, who takes a few steps back.

"Who the fuck was that?!", he yells at Chanyeol, wanting an answer _r_ _ight now_. Sehun wasn't usually the one to burst out like this, but that had been his first kiss! Even if he doesn't look like it. His best friend only blinks, not knowing himself.

"That was Kim Jongin," someone from the tables behind him calls. "He has a major crush on you."

Sehun doesn't know who exactly gave him that answer and he doesn't even really care. The tall ravenet simply makes his way to the doors and angrily pushes them open to go outside and search for that Jongin guy, leaving his friend to stand there dumbfoundedly. _He's so going to get it_ , Sehun thinks as he disappears behind the closed doors.

* * *

"Byun Baekhyun, you're so dead!", Jongin roars at the top of his lungs, currently not caring that his friend's parent's may be home.

He hears soft footsteps coming down the stairs and then a tired yawn until the said blond stands in front of him. "Nini, you shouldn't be yelling like that first thing in the morning." He yawns again demonstratively, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, and points at the clock over the door. "It's barely six, what are you even doing here?"

Jongin looks at him with pure anger (not really - when can he be truly angry at his hyung?) and a little hint of embarrassment in his dark eyes. He really can't take Baekhyun's jokes right now. "Stop kidding around! You know _exactly_  why I'm here," Jongin spats - whines?

 

"As a matter of fact, I don't. You still have a whole hour until you have to come and pick me up." Baekhyun puts his hands on his hips, eyeing his friend's dishveled get up amusedly. Jongin probably came straight after waking up, if he even had gotten a blink of sleep.

"It's all your fault!" Jongin bursts, throwing his hands in the air. "Sehun's pissed beyond words and trying to kill me now! The love of my life hates me..." At the end, his voice became softer, almost like a whisper. Baekhyun didn't remotely feel any hint of regret or sympathy towards the brunet though.

"Come on, even I, the great Byun Baekhyun, couldn't have predicted your crush to be the first to walk in. And isn't it all good? He finally noticed you. Senpai noticed you, Nini-chan," Baekhyun adds the last sentence as an after thought and chuckles to himself. He makes his way to the kitchen, ignoring his ranting friend and the insults thrown at him. Baekhyun sigh, leading Jongin by the shoulders to one of the bar stools and presses him into the seat. His best friend doesn't protest, just babbling on and on about how he's going to live under a rock from now on and never show himself to the world ever again.

After Baekhyun had made breakfast and Jongin has been silent for half an hour of quietly eating, he suddenly pipes up, catching the other's attention. "I have a new bet for you."

At that, Baekhyun perks up from his half eaten pancake. He eyes his friend curiously, waiting for him to continue.

"You know of Park Chanyeol?"

Of course he does. He's Oh Sehun's best friend and... the school's biggest nerd. With his lanky and awkward self, Park Chanyeol's the nerdiest student of the whole school. As far as Baekhyun knows, he doesn't get picked on, but he's still one of the most unpopular people Baekhyun knowns. And Baekhyun knowns a lot of people. Almost no one approaches the tall guy, expect Sehun that is.

"What about him?", the blond asks when the younger doesn't continue.

"Ask him out and make him fall for you."

There's a silence for about a minute, before Baekhyun's mouth involuntarily falls open, his eyes widening when the realisation of those words sinked in.

"W-what?", he stammers, maybe he heard wrong.

"You have to ask Chanyeol out and make him fall for you", Jongin repeats in a matter-of-fact tone, a triumphant grin gracing his face. "If you don't do that or manage to do it, you have to shoot a porn with some old guy."

"But Jongin, we decided to not make any bets if it could harm other's."

Honestly, that was only an excuse. The real reason is... that Baekhyun didn't think that he could pull it off. He has never been in love with anyone, let alone been in a committed relationship. Had flings, sure, but dating for real, mutual, feelings? What.

"Nuh-uh," Jongin wiggles his forefinger in front of Baekhyun's face. "You had me do this and it hurt _me_. So no excuses, that's the next bet."

* * *

 

Baekhyun is standing at the bus station, waiting for the bus that takes him to school to arrive and thinking about what Jongin is making him do. Seriously, how the hell is he going to seduce Park goddamn Chanyeol? Why him of all people anyways? It's not that Baekhyun can't do it, in fact, it's one of the easiest things to do. To make other's lust after him only though. Byun Baekhyun is famous for being a flirt and making _everyone_  swoon over him. Male or female, student or teacher; that all doesn't matter when it comes to Byun Baekhyun. But love? And... ' _Just why_ Chanyeol _._ ' He seems like such a pure child.

Jongin doesn't even come to school, of fear of having to face the wrath of 'the love of his life'. He just came to rant and tell his friend the new challenge as fast as possible. And then fell asleep in said friends bed.

Baekhyun sighs, stepping into the bus when it stops in front of him. And then he spots him, for the first time ever taking notice of him. Baekhyun actually didn't even know that they took the same bus to school, but since he's been on Baekhyun's mind now it's pretty easy to notice him.

Standing there, in all of his nerdy glory, is Park Chanyeol, looking at something out of the window. Making up his mind and deciding that he didn't want to get that kind of punishment, the blond makes his way to the black-haired giant, steadily as to not trip when the driver suddenly steps on the pedals.

The taller doesn't seem to notice Baekhyun coming over to where he's standing and just silently looks outside, like he's in a trance. Even when Baekhyun is standing right next to him, he doesn't take notice of his presence, and that makes Baekhyun question what exactly has got him so focused that the taller won't pay attention to his surroundings. So Baekhyun tip-toes, trying to peek over the giant's shoulder. But there's nothing but trees and the morning sky.

Thus he asks, "What are you looking at?", making the taller jump (almost hitting the roof of the bus in the process) at the sudden voice beside his ears. Chanyeol frantically spins around, holding a hand to his chest and the blond really tries to contain his chuckles by biting his lower lip, but that attempt fails when he sees the taller's eyes widen immensely.

"W-w-w--" But Chanyeol doesn't get any further, only stammering w's, until he realises what he's doing and stuffs his face into his, by gloves clothed, hands.

' _How cute_ ', Baekhyun thinks and almost speaks it out as well, but stops himself just in time, knowing it would only embarrass the taller even more. So he just opts to repeat his question, "I asked, what are you looking at?"

Seeming like he only got the question now but still doesn't understand what the smaller is talking about, Chanyeol looks up in confusion. Baekhyun gestures behind him, out the window. Realisation seems to dawn on the giant and he blushes again, muttering uncomprehendingly words.

"Hm?", Baekhyun hums, not understanding a word but somehow still finding this situation super adorable, if not a bit awkward.

"The m-moon... it's winter time, so you can see the moon outside...", he mutters, a bit louder. Baekhyun comes closer, trying to see it too. Taking notice of how close the smaller is, Chanyeol tries taking a few steps back. Now that he knew what the taller was looking at, Baekhyun could see it too. The moon sure looked pretty today.

"So you like things like this?", the blond asks.

"Y-yes, a bit. Well, t-things like natural surroundings and all...", Chanyeol's voice gets quieter, until it falls silent by the end.

"Really?" Baekhyun turns to look at the taller, giving him a sweet smile. "How come?"

Not understanding why the school's most popular guy, and his secret crush (so secret, that Chanyeol himself took about three months to understand his own feelings), was suddenly so interested in him, Chanyeol felt a bit lost. But he just answers nonetheless since he didn't know what else to do. Ignoring him would be rude. "I-I like taking photograph's of the nature world and I kind of grew up with it. S-so it's really just normal for me to be fascinated with it."

Baekhyun hums in appreciation, actually interested in what the taller is saying. Surprisingly, it felt really good talking to him, even if Chanyeol was mostly stammering or muttering. Just when Chanyeol got a tiny little bit comfortable with the thought of the most beautiful person on earth (in Chanyeol's opinion) talking to him and seeming to be actually interested in what he's saying, the bus driver seems to like to destroy the moment. The bus abruptly stops, making Chanyeol stumble slightly in his standing position. And fate wanted to interfere as well as the giant stumbles on _Baekhyun_ , while the other was about to fall down himself. The black-haired one catches himself in time, one hand on the window pane to steady himself and the other around the smaller's waist so that he wouldn't fall on his rump. In the sudden shock and confusion Baekhyun instinctively tried to grab something, that something being the taller's biceps.

Chanyeol turns bright red, even his ears taking on a dark shade of pink. Both don't say anything, even Baekhyun being a bit surprised by this situation, until Chanyeol is standing steadily again, his hand is taken away from the smaller's waist and Baekhyun himself is standing with his own two feet again. "I-I'm so sorry, that was by reflex, I didn't mean to- to fall for you and--", Chanyeol stops when he looks up and sees the smirk on the blond's face. When he realises what he had said, his mouth falls open, before he immediately claps his hands in front of his mouth. "Ah, n-no, not like _that_! I meant  _on_ you-- no, I mean-- oh my god...", Chanyeol breaks off, realizing that he started to ramble. He just silently shoves his face in his hands, mentally begging the driver to drive a bit faster. The embarrassement he felt was beyond any awkward situation he was in, ever. And Chanyeol was in way too many to even remember.

Call him a freak, but Baekhyun found the giant so irresistibly adorable right now, it's unbelieveable. He really wanted to pinch those red cheeks and tease the black-head even more. Baekhyun doesn't even notice the smile on his face or that he unconsciously mutters a small "cute", that obviously doesn't go unnoticed by the other. Chanyeol peeks through his fingers, expecting Baekhyun to be mocking him, but he's taken off guard when he sees a fond smile welcoming him. He must be hallucinating, right?

Baekhyun, who didn't even notice he had said that, knew that he shouldn't be asking him out on a date just yet, since the taller would only get embarrassed from head to toe and Baekhyun doesn't know why but he gets the feeling that he should take it easy. Step by step. Baekhyun opts to suggesting something different. "Let's eat lunch together today."

The offer comes out so naturally, that Chanyeol at first thinks he's hearing things. But the expectant look in the smaller's eyes makes him think it over again. Is Byun Baekhyun asking him to eat lunch together? The school's hottest and most popular guy? What the hell is happening, this has to be some kind of joke or something.

He hears a chuckle, breaking him out of his thoughts. "I'm serious. Come to my table later for the first break and we'll eat at the cafeteria together", Baekhyun repeats when he sees the irridiculous look on the taller's face. And without another word, the blond leaves the bus, that had stopped in front of the school since a few minutes ago, and leaves the school's nerd looking after him bewilderedly.

* * *

 

It's been about more than a month of Chanyeol and Baekhyun hanging out together. At first, it really took all of Chanyeol's courage (a year's worth to be more precise) to go up to Baekhyun's table. But by now, it already got to the point of where the blond would call the taller over to his house. It's been about more than a month of both of them falling deeper for the other than first expected.

It's been a month so far and Chanyeol has never been this happy in his life.

After Chanyeol practially jumped on his best friend to tell him the news of his usual 'date' with Byun Baekhyun, his long-time crush, in the cafeteria and him impatiently waiting for the first classes to finally end, Chanyeol is now making his way to the cafeteria to his, now, customary seat beside Baekhyun. But just then, someone pulls him into some random, deserted alley of the school and shoves him harshly against the cold wall. Definitely not expecting that, Chanyeol lets out a small shriek, eyeing the scowl on the two guys face's (he briefly remembers having seen them on the bus sometimes) standing in front of him.

"C-can I help you?" Even if Chanyeol's way taller than the two in front of him and he knows that if it comes down to it, he can just run, he's still way too nervous not to stammer.

"What's your relationship with Baekhyun?", the one on the left spats. He's glaring up at the taller.

Chanyeol didn't understand what the other was getting at and only whispered a small, "H-huh?", earning him another glare from the one on the right.

"Don't play dumb with us, you two are always together since weeks ago! Don't go near him anymore!"

Chanyeol blinks a few times, trying to understand what's going on.

"Baekhyun shouldn't be hanging out with people like you, some unattractive, gross and brainless nerd. You shouldn't even be on this planet, so be grateful for being allowed to live and don't go near him anymore." The one on the right spats, giving him another glare.

And after their little speech, both left a confused giant, all alone and consumed in self-hatred, that he had tried to surpress for the past weeks.

He avoids Baekhyun for the rest of the day and doesn't eat in the cafeteria.

* * *

 

Baekhyun should probably be pissed for being left stood up, but he unusually only felt worry arise inside him. He was so sure Chanyeol would come. But he didn't, so now he's looking for him, even though he should be in the classroom. He didn't see the taller in class (Baekhyun only noticed latter on that they both have music together) and when the teacher wanted to start the next lesson, Baekhyun left without even thinking twice. He ignored the teacher's yells of how he should immediately come back and just continued on.

Baekhyun had called Chanyeol twice, texted him about a fifteen times (he didn't get any kind of answer though) and literally had looked _everywhere._  Every corner and spot of the school didn't go undiscovered by him and just when Baekhyun wanted to give up, he spots a black and red colored hood sticking out behind the school's small aquarium on one of the more desolated corner's of their school. Baekhyun instictively knew that the person on the ground is the one who he has been searching for, for about half an hour. So he immediately goes closer, pulling on the taller's hood to make his presence known. The one on the ground instantaneously lifts his head up, but when his eyes lock with Baekhyun's, his expression turns into that of a terrified one and the taller stucks his face back on his knees, which were pressed to his chest.

Kinda angry with that kind of response to his appearance, Baekhyun frowns. "Chanyeol", Baekhyun calls but he doesn't get a response. "Chanyeol, would you look at me." Still nothing.

Baekhyun crouches down, the anger supressed with worry for now, and places a hand on Chanyeol's knee. "Chanyeol, please."

Only when the taller heard the other's distress in his voice did he look up, immediately taking notice of how close their faces were. Chanyeol felt his face heat up and his heart beat faster, but tried to ignore it. Not knowing that he had the same effect on Baekhyun.

"Why didn't you come eat with me today? I was waiting for you so long my food got cold. You didn't even come to class!" Baekhyun says with a bit of sarcasm at the end to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere around them. Chanyeol only blinks perplexed, internally debating wether he should answer or not.

"There were only sandwiches today...", he whispers after a while.

"Aha!", the blond unexpectedly yells, startling the taller. "So you _were_  there! Why didn't you come to me then?"

Chanyeol blushes at being found out so simply. "I..." But he trails off soon after, not continuing.

"Chanyeol, come on." Baekhyun is on his knees again, crouching down to be on eye-level with the black-haired giant. "Tell me."

When he sees that Chanyeol wasn't going to say anything, he added a small "please" while doing small puppy eyes, earning him a soft groan from the other. "I-I... didn't want to..."

Baekhyun only rolls his eyes, not taking that seriously. "Of course you didn't, you were jumping up and down like a little puppy and then hugged your best friend until he started chocking when you told him you'd be eating with me the first time I asked you to come to my table."

The taller's eyes widen, mouth falling open and face flushed. "H-how do you know that?", Chanyeol stammers.

"I have my sourches. So tell me the real reason now."

Chanyeol stuffs his face back on his knees, hiding himself from the world and whispering something Baekhyun didn't quite catch. When he asks the taller to speak a bit louder, Baekhyun instantaneously takes hint of the hurt in his voice. "You.. shouldn't hang out with someone like me. People will hate you."

Right after Chanyeol spoke those words, Baekhyun seems to realise something, lifting the taller's head, forcing Chanyeol to face him. "Who told you that kind of thing?"

"N-no one", the black-haired one stutters. "It's the truth."

"Chanyeol, stop bullshitting me."

The said giant only averts his eyes, not wanting to look at his crush, since Baekhyun's voice sounded so hurt. Baekhyun felt the supressed anger swell up again as he abruptly stands up, pulling a startled Chanyeol with him. Ignoring the questions of where they were going, Baekhyun pulls the taller with him and makes his way to the cafeteria. The bell rang just a minute ago, indicating that the second break had started (Baekhyun _had_ looked for a long while), and seeing that Chanyeol obviously didn't have self-confidence in himself and he's getting kind-of-bullied by some guys, Baekhyun's sure to do something about all of that. There really wasn't any other reason than not wanting to see that sad look in the taller's eyes, and although that confused the blond at first, he now knows that he takes quite a huge liking to the giant. Chanyeol is his and no one hurts what's Baekhyun's.

When they neared the cafeteria, Chanyeol probably already guessed where they were going and even if he didn't know what the smaller was up to, he stopped struggling, letting him do whatever he wants. It couldn't get any worse than his crush embarrassing him in front of the entire student body, and since it wasn't like that had never happened before it wasn't that big of a deal. That's what Chanyeol wanted to tell himself at least.

And then, they stepped into the cafeteria, Baekhyun purposedly slamming the doors open loudly and still holding onto the taller's hand. Mostly everyone's attention was on them now and Chanyeol wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"Listen, everyone! I have an announcment to make!", Baekhyun yells, a grin gracing his beautiful face. Chanyeol felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest now that _everyone's_  attention was on them. Social anxiety says hi.

"From now on, this guy here," Baekhyun made a melodramatic pause, gesturing to their linked hands, and the taller next to him only squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to hear the next words. "Belongs to me, Byun Baekhyun."

And without any warnings whatsoever, the smaller tip-toes to place a chaste kiss on the giant's cheek. At that, literally everyone's mouth's fell open, even Chanyeol's, who had accidentally opened his eyes because of shock. What the hell is happening right now?

"Whoever dares to bother _my_  Chanyeol is automatically bothering me." Baekhyun's previous smile is replaced by a dark glare. "I'm warning you here for the first and last time; don't you dare hurt him or you're getting it from me personally."

After his little announcment, Baekhyun pulls the taller with him, out of the cafeteria and earshot of the other's. When he's sure there's no one near them (since mostly everyone is in the cafeteria) and they can talk now, Baekhyun stops in front of the lockers. Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol, expecting him to be all bashful or something of the sorts. He's taken by surprise when he sees Chanyeol looking at him with a serious expression on his normally insecure looking face.

"What was that about?", he asks, Baekhyun suddenly becoming aware of how deep his voice actually is.

The blond shrugs, trying to look like this wasn't such a big deal, since the other's serious look is making him kinda nervous. But it actually _is_ a big deal, since, until now, no one has ever really gotten Baekhyun's attention to his extend. "I wanted everyone to know that you belong to me."

Chanyeol tried to ignore the thumping of his heart at those words. "B-but you don't even like me or anything..." He hangs his head, looking down at his feet.

He looks like a little puppy right now and Baekhyun would love to pinch those cute cheeks and kiss that adorable pout off the taller's face. But he resisted, knowing that they should clear this first. "You sure? I'm pretty sure this feeling in my heart", he makes a pause to point at his chest. "...is that of liking someone, though." Chanyeol spins his head so fast, Baekhyun's surprised that he didn't hurt his neck or something. "And since I only get it when I'm near or thinking of you, I think this should be all thanks to you. You should take responsibility."

Byun Baekhyun, the hottest guy in their school, who is known for never dating anyone, is kind-of confessing to him? Park Chanyeol? Everyone's number one choice as the loser of the school?

Chanyeol's mouth falls open as realization sinks in. He tries to form words, but they only came out incomprehensibly. So Baekhyun simply tip-toes, pulling on the giant's collar and places a small kiss on his lips. The kiss is over faster than both would have liked, even if one of them doesn't realise it happened until it's over. When Baekhyun pulls away and looks back at the other, he let's out a chuckle at Chanyeol's reaction. He's blushing madly, even his ears turning red, looking to the ground and trying to hide himself behind his scarf.

"I like you, Chanyeol. Would you please go out with me?", the blond asks, his voice nothing more than a whisper, but Chanyeol can hear it clearly. The giant isn't able to form comprehensible words and definitely not able to look into the other's eyes, so he just furiously nods his head, earning him another cute chuckle from Baekhyun.

"Can I kiss you?" Baekhyun asks next and Chanyeol feels that familiar tingle in his stomach. But this time, Baekhyun earns a hesistant shake of the head. Chanyeol's sure his heart would burst any second if the blond did that again.

"Can I hug you at least?" When the taller doesn't give him a response, Baekhyun slowly closes the distance between them and hugs him tightly. Once again, Chanyeol feels his heart beat even faster and, if it's even possible, face flush redder. Baekhyun looks up, smiling cutely up at Chanyeol's embarrassed face. "You're so cute when you blush like that."

Seeing that adorable happy face on his _boyfriend_ , he doesn't know what exactly urges him to, but Chanyeol gives the smaller, who was hugging him, a quick peck, only for his flaming red face to disappear behind his scarf again. Baekhyun looks a bit bewildered at first, but then smiles, a light tint of pink on his cheeks. He hugs the taller even tighter.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to kiss you?", he teases.

"T-that's why _I_  kissed _you_." Chanyeol tried sounding sure of himself, but thanks to his usual stuttering that try fails.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but still grins to himself, shoving his face into his boyfriends chest. "Oh my god, you're so cute. I think my heart is going to burst."

* * *

 

"So you really fell for him? Park Chanyeol out of all the people?"

"Yeah. That's why the last bet does not count. As compensation, Chanyeol is going to arrange a double date with Oh Sehun so you can explain yourself and make a better impression."

"Hyung, have I ever told you how much I love you?!"

"Ew, stop, that's gay. That means my punishment doesn't count either right?"

"I mean I can't really make you shoot a porn with a random guy when you have a boyfriend now."

"Right~"

"Doesn't mean you can't shoot one with your boyfriend though."


End file.
